Draco and Hermione - Love conquers all
by harrypottergeneral
Summary: Draco is pursuing his true love, Hermione. But will his families old prejudice get in the way...
1. Chapter 1 Draco and Hermione

Hermione's heart pounded violently in her chest as Draco carefully moved her curly hair out of her eyes. The hair was preventing the brown and the grey from meeting.

"You have beautiful eyes Granger." Draco whispered across from the library table. She smiled looking down at her copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'

"Draco, you distracted me; I've lost where I was up to now." Her brow creased in frustration only to look through her thick lashes to see Draco smiling lovingly at her. She exhaled quietly and smiled back, she couldn't resist his natural charm.

"I want to take you out Granger, somewhere nice, where you've never been before. There's a new restaurant on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. What do you think?" Her smile faded, "What's wrong?" Concern etched Draco's pale face. He was sure Crabbe had told him her and Dean had finished their fling weeks ago, not that he was ever good enough for her; she was perfect.

"It's just." She sighed; her shoulders seemed to weigh her down. "Your father would never approve of me Draco, you and I both know that." The panic eased inside him, she wasn't seeing someone else, and he still had a chance. However, she was right; he would have to face his father. Although his mother had accepted his love for a muggle born, it did not extinguish the worry he felt when he thought of his father's reaction.

"I'm sure my father wouldn't mind me taking a beautiful girl out to dinner when my intentions are completely innocent." He smirked at her. She chuckled silently, but a thought crossed her mind. A thought much worse than Draco's father's opinion. What would her best friends think? Harry and Ron may stop talking to her altogether, if they didn't kill her. Hermione's heart sunk. She was in love with a Slytherin. But not just any Slytherlin, the enemy of her best friends. What was she going to do? Who was she going to choose? Maybe they could accept it and be happy for them. Nonsense.

"Granger?" she had gotten so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't realised he was now sat next to her, his hand on hers. "I would love to go to dinner with you Draco", she was enchanted by him, and there was no denying her desire to be with him. And no doubt, he definitely felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was mindlessly undoing her braid when Ginny strolled into their dorm, after one of her late night walks with harry around the grounds. She slumped on her bed, clearly exhausted from her long day.

"I haven't stopped all day Miony, I spent the whole morning re-writing my potions essay then had quidditch practice and then had to catch up with Harry!" Ginny sighed and looked up, waiting for a reply. But Hermione remained subdued, chewing on her nails subconsciously.

"Hermione are you listening to me?" Ginny questioned her. Hermione suddenly snapped out of her gaze looking confused at her.

"Pardon?" Hermione replied forcing a smile, but Ginny was not convinced.

"What's wrong Miony you seem troubled?" Ginny came and sat next to Hermione, putting a comforting arm around her best friend.

"You have to promise me you won't tell Harry or Ron, Ginny, swear on Merlin's life." Hermione's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Hermione, you're scaring me now, tell me what's the matter."

"I think… I'm in love with Draco." Hermione whimpered.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Malfoy?" She gasped.

"Yes Draco _Malfoy!_ Oh Ginny, what am I going to do?" Hermione burst into tears.

Ginny sighed and hugged her. "Hermione, you had me all worried you silly grindylow!"

Hermione gave her a watery smile, she had to admit, Ginny always managed to cheer her up.

"I love Draco, we get on like a house on fire! He's hilarious and intelligent too; I might even go as far to say he's rather handsome!" Ginny chuckled, squeezing Hermione tighter.

"He's really changed in the last few months. A couple of weeks ago he skipped dinner to help Luna look for her shoes, they spent hours walking around the castle. Luna says he was mainly talking about you Hermione." Hermione blushed.

"You know what," Ginny continued "come to think of it, I swear I saw Harry, Ron and Draco comparing brooms the other day. I even heard Harry offering Draco to come and practice with them after Joseph Argentum injured himself. Ronald wasn't best pleased, but he had seen him helping Luna look for her shoes and I'm certain Ron has a soft spot for her, so he went along with it anyway."

Hermione sat up wiping the tears away and looking into her best friends eyes. Her smile was not forced now, she felt relieved. She felt so stupid for worrying about something so little; she was only going out to dinner with him!

"I'm going out to dinner with him tomorrow night; he's taking me to this new place on the outskirts of Hogsmeade called 'The Mermaids Antrum' or somet-"

Ginny chocked on her sip of pumpkin juice "He's taking you to the Mermaids _Antrum? _Do you have any idea how expensive that place is?"

Before Hermione had time to answer Ginny had shrieked. "HERMIONE! What are you going to wear?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione heaved her heavy bag of books over one shoulder as she exited the cold damp potions dungeon. Trying to tame her frizzy mane by flattening it behind her ears, this failed as usual, it sprung back in front of her eyes, she sighed and headed for the stairwell.

She arrived at the library a little out of breath but happy to be in her favourite place. She set her bag down on the large oak table, getting out her book, deciding to do her potions essay and get it out of the way, so she had more time to get ready tonight.

Hermione as per usual began to worry. Was tonight still on? She and Draco hadn't spoken since he offered to take her out, but that was normal, after all their love was still secret. Only Ginny knew.

Due to all the unnecessary worry, Hermione had not noticed the small piece of parchment that had fallen out of her book and now rested on her lap. It caught her eye as she looked for her ink and quill and she opened it with mere curiosity. It read:

Hope we're still on for tonight, Granger.

Her heart fluttered as she smiled to herself, of course her would never let her down.

Hermione looked up and jumped to see a tall, willowy figure stood across the table from her.

"DRACO. You must stop appearing out of the blue like that. You're going to give me a heart attack!" Hermione scowled.

He laughed his deep, boyish laugh. "Calm down Granger, you're just mad because I caught you smiling at my note." He winked and sat down.

"You do know I've been stood with you the whole time, I thought you'd wait for me at the end of potions but you were too busy messing with your hair." He uttered with a hint of disappointment running through his voice.

She blushed scarlet; she hated it when people brought her frizzy mane to attention.

"Don't worry, I love your hair, it brings out your wild side" Draco laughed, clearly amusing himself.

"OUCH!" He grimaced as Hermione hit him with her copy of 'Grumbleweed and Its Properties.'

Draco straightened his face and leaned closer into Hermione. "So I'll see you tonight then, meet me at the castle's entrance." He smiled.

"I'm sorry Draco but I promised Ginny I would walk with her to the three broomsticks to meet Harry, but you could meet me there, half six?"

Draco looked a little taken back.

"Not used to not getting your own way Malfoy?" She grinned, continuing to write her essay.

"Whatever you want Granger, half six it is." He quickly glanced around and slowly leaned in to place his cold lips on her warm cheek.

At that precise moment Harry and Ron walked into the Library, they stopped in their tracks gawping at what they had just seen.

"Oh erm, hi Malfoy" Ron choked out, looking at his shoes.

Hermione's head snapped up, her heart in her throat. She remembered what Ginny had said, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, they would have to find out in the end anyway.

"Potter, Weasley" Draco bowed his head but no smile on his face.

"You still up for quidditch on Wednesday, Draco?" Harry smiled. "I saw Joseph at lunch, doesn't look like he will be playing much this season. But if you don't want to practice with Ron and I then I suppose.."

"No, no I'd enjoy practicing with you two, after dinner sounds okay to me. I would have been able to do it in the afternoon but I have a Defence against the Dark Arts catch up lesson with Pansy and some of the other Slytherins." Draco returned Harry's smile and held Hermione's hand on the table, he had noticed how stiff she got when he mentioned Pansy's name.

"Oh that's fine!" Harry assured Draco, he looked down at the pair and smiled slightly.

"I'll have to go now, see you tonight Granger." He squeezed her hand and let go, she smiled up at him, feeling a lot more at ease. Thank Godric that went so smoothly she thought to herself as Draco left the library, smiling again at Harry and Ron on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a hum of excitement in the group of friends by the fire as Hermione Granger stepped through the portrait hole. They stopped instantly looking up at her and smiling almost too innocently.

"Right, do you want to go up and get ready Hermione? I think you should go with the blue dress, the red is a bit too much." Ginny grinned stepping over Ron who was crouched by the fire with Harry.

"Yeah, I like the blue too. I'll go up now" Hermione placed her bag next to the sofa and headed towards the stairs. She took each step with caution, planning how the night might go in her mind. Will they kiss? What if he asked her to be his girlfriend? She liked the sound of those two ideas very much.

Hermione entered her dorm and sat on her bed, she took off her shoes and hung her robes up in her wardrobe. She began combing her hair but soon gave up with a sigh.

"I'll do that Miony, I still have some sleakeazy hair potion." Ginny began rummaging through her trunk to find it. "Ah here it is!" she exclaimed and screwed the lid off the potion. The smell of coconut filled the dorm. "Are you excited?" Ginny pressed.

"Of course! I'm just awfully nervous Gin, what if something bad happens or he tries to kiss me or something!" Hermione began undoing her blouse and slipped into the sapphire coloured dress.

"I hardly see him trying to kiss you as a bad thing Hermione!" Ginny rubbed the potion in her hands and began massaging it onto Hermione's hair. The frizz vanished instantly and it started to look longer and thicker.

"No" Hermione laughed "you're right." Ginny pinned a clip in Hermione's hair so half of it was up and the other half cascading down her delicate shoulders.

"You don't think the dress is too short do you Gin?" Hermione stood up and fiddled with the hem, trying to pull it down.

"Don't be silly! You look beautiful. The colour really brings out your eyes Miony." She winked and put away her potion. She then took out a burnt orange coloured dress almost the exact same shade as her hair and slipped it on.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked, flicking her hair over her shoulders. "Harry said he liked this colour on, you don't think he was just saying that do you?" Ginny chewed on her bottom lip.

"Now you're the one being silly! You look beautiful!" Hermione smiled.

The pair chattered away as they walked down the steps. The common room fell silent once more. "Ready?" Harry stood up; he was in a white shirt and jeans, holding his hand out for Ginny.

"Have a good time you lot" Seamus shouted after the trio, he was sat with Ron playing chess. He gave him a hard prod and Ron quickly followed "Oh, yeah, have a good time guys."

"So, you and Draco ey?" Harry questioned Hermione as he shut the portrait hole. "Curfew's at eleven you lot!" One portrait called after them.

"Oh, yeah I guess so, why do you ask?" Hermione straightened her dress as they swiftly walked down the deserted corridor.

"No reason, I think it's quite sweet to be honest" Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze of approval.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione blushed. This lightened her mood.

They arrived at the three broomsticks on time. Draco stood with his back to them and quickly turned round when he heard footsteps. His eyes widened with awe when he saw Hermione, he smiled and took her hand.

"Thanks you guys, I'll see you later Gin." Hermione hugged both Harry and Ginny.

"Have fun you two." Ginny called after them.


End file.
